Sammy Takes Care of Dean
by deannaG
Summary: My season 9 finale. Nothing fancy, just something I needed. Carver probably has other plans, but he doesn't care about the brothers relationship and I do. Rated for violence. Just a heads up, not Castiel friendly (dah).


Hello everybody. Feels like I have been gone for a long time, so I just want to thank everybody who has read/favorited one of my stories.

**A/N1**: In case you haven't heard, it was reported that Misha will be a 'regular' in season 10. Right now, tumblr is full of misha fans celebrating and anti-misha people proclaiming that they are no longer watching the show after this season's finale.

**A/N2**: I got disgusted with the whole mess and decided to write up a little idea I had a couple of days ago. This is my idea for the season finale. I want to thank everybody at tumblr who showed this post a little love, and I dedicate this story to my tumblr friends. Love you all. XOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N3**: Spoilers up to and including 9.21.

**A/N4**: Do I really need to remind everybody that I am anti-Castiel, and that he usually doesn't fare well in my stories. LOL

Enjoy.

**SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW**

Sam is sitting at his desk in his room in the bunker. Castiel walks in.

Sam looks up and shoves something into his front jeans pocket. "Cas, how's it going?"

Castiel glances around the room, "Metraton has been defeated. Gadreel was able to open up Heaven and my brothers and sisters are returning home. I just wanted to say 'goodbye'. Where is the First Blade?"

Sam sighs, "Dean still has it."

Castiel's eyes narrow, "Why? Abaddon has been killed. It is not needed to kill Crowley. I want to take it with me to Heaven. There it will no longer have any control over Dean."

Sam looks at Castiel calmly, "You can go, I have a plan."

Castiel straightens to his full height, "I have a better plan, I will take it from him." He leaves Sam's room and goes in search of Dean.

Cursing under his breath, Sam gets up and follows after him.

**SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW**

Dean is sitting in a corner of the library, the First Blade laying across his legs. His eyes are closed, and his arms are folded on his chest.

Castiel walks in and without hesitation, walks to where Dean is sitting.

He reaches for the First Blade, but Dean's eyes fly open and his right hand grabs it.

Castiel takes a step back, as Dean slowly gets to his feet.

Castiel coldly says, "Dean, I am returning to Heaven and I am taking the First Blade with me."

Dean shakes his head and in an equally cold voice says, "I don't think so, Castiel."

Castiel reaches for his angel blade, "Dean, I do not want to hurt you, but that blade is coming with me."

Dean sneers and before Castiel can pull out his blade, Dean drives the First Blade through his stomach.

White light shoots from Castiel's eyes and mouth. White light shines on his skin.

Dean pulls out the blade and Castiel falls to the floor. Dean stares at the dead angel coldly until he hears a gasp.

Dean looks up. Sam is standing by the doorway, his eyes wide. Dean looks at him coldly.

Sam says gently, "Dean, put the blade down."

Dean sneers, walks around the dead angel and towards Sam.

Sam starts to back up and in a fearful voice says, "Dean, put the blade down, please."

Dean continues to walk towards his brother, the blade at the ready.

Sam finds himself against a wall, with Dean still walking towards him.

Sam blinks away tears and begs, "Dean, please put the blade down."

Dean is only a couple of yards away from Sam. His eyes are cold and merciless.

Sam reaches into his jeans pocket and pulls out Dean's amulet.

He holds it in front of him, "Dean, please stop."

Dean's eyes go to the bronze amulet. He stops walking and stares at it.

Sam whispers, "Dean, talk to me."

Dean blinks and the madness is gone from his eyes. The First Blade falls to the floor with a loud clang.

Dean glances at the blade, then back at Sam, hoarsely he says, "Sammy", just before his knees buckle.

Sam cries out and runs to his brother. He grabs Dean and kicks the blade away from them, before sitting on the floor holding Dean close. Dean rests his head on Sam's shoulder and closes his eyes. Sam rests his head against Dean's.

Sam holds Dean tight and rubs his back. The amulet held tightly in his other hand.

Dean pulls away from Sam, "Sammy, where did you get it?"

Sam smiles gently, "I took it out the garbage. It has been in my duffle all this time. I kept wanting to give it back, but it never seemed the right moment. Crowley mentioned that I would need to be strong to break the Mark of Cain's hold on you and I thought the amulet could be useful."

Dean nods, and glances at the dead body on the floor. He gags, stumbles to his feet and runs to the bathroom.

Sam slowly stands up and without a glance to the blade or the body, leaves the library.

He is standing outside the bathroom door, when Dean comes out, wiping his mouth with a tissue.

Dean swallows, "I killed Cas."

Sam takes a deep breath and nods, "He left you no choice. You felt threatened and you defended yourself."

Dean shakes his head, "But..."

Sam interrupts, "No, I told him I had a plan and he thought he had a better plan. Guess he thought wrong."

Dean weakly smiles, "What was your plan?"

Sam smiles, "The power of love."

Dean laughs.

Sam smiles. He holds the amulet out to his brother, "Take it, it's yours."

Dean smiles, and takes the amulet from Sam. He pulls it over his head and watches as it gently falls to his chest.

Sam grabs Dean in a tight hug and Dean holds him just as tight.

Dean rests his head on Sam's shoulder and closes his eyes.

Sam laughs, "Tired?"

Dean mutters, "Yeah."

Sam laughs, "Then you would probably be more comfortable in your bed than on my shoulder."

Dean mutters, "Comfy here, bitch."

Sam pushes Dean away gently, "Bed, jerk."

Dean walks to his bedroom, Sam at his side.

Dean sits on his bed and pulls off his boots. He gets under the covers. He glances up at Sam.

Sam smiles at him, "Get some sleep."

Dean nods and closes his eyes.

Sam walks out of Dean's room and returns to the library.

He glares at the First Blade as he walks past it. He picks up Jimmy's body and takes him outside.

Sam returns to the bunker and gets some salt and gasoline from the storage room. He checks his pocket for matches and goes back outside. He throws salt and gasoline on the body. He prays that Jimmy's soul can now be at rest, scratches a match against the book and throws the matches onto the body. He watches it burn. When there is nothing left of the body, he kicks the ashes around and goes back inside the bunker.

Sam grabs some cleaning solution and papertowels from the storage room and cleans the floor of the library. He goes into the bathroom and throws the papertowels away. He grabs a towel and goes back to the library. He wraps the First Blade in the towel and leaves the library.

He goes upstairs to the garage and looks at the cars. He goes to the safebox and grabs the keys for the green Thunderbird. He opens its trunk and throws the First Blade in. He closes the trunk and leaves the garage. That will have to do until he can get Crowley to make the blade disappear.

Sam goes to his room and throws the keys in the top drawer of his dresser.

He sits on his bed and takes off his boots. He looks at his bed and shakes his head. Sam stands up and leaves his room.

He walks to Dean's room and smiles. Dean is fast asleep but he is on the left side of the bed, leaving plenty of room for Sam to lay down. Sam gets comfortable under the covers.

Dean mutters something under his breath that Sam doesn't understand.

Sam gently says, "I'm here, Dean."

Dean mutters, "Sammy" as he moves closer to Sam. He rests his head on Sam's chest and wraps his left arm around his brother. Sam puts his arms around Dean.

Dean mutters "Sammy" once again and then falls back asleep.

Sam kisses Dean's head and relaxes. For a change, he gets to take care of Dean.

Sam falls asleep, knowing that the worst is behind them.

**The End. **

**SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW**

**A/N5**: What you think?

Deanna saying thanks for reading. :D


End file.
